My First Pokemon Contest
by 64PalmFighter
Summary: A story of a Plusle and Minun competing together to win a Double Pokemon Contest, but wait! oh no! this is doesn't look good. read to find out what's happening. hope you enjoy it!
1. Getting There

We were setting off for Slateport City for my trainer's contest. Her name is Hotaru, and she is a teenage girl. I, Reddish Pink the Plusle, am nervous. My sister, Bluish Purple, who is a Minun, she is impatiently waiting to get there. Hopefully, everything will go well, but I am so afraid. Dusty, the Dustox, and Beauty, the Beautifly, have done many Double Pokemon Contests, and they are part of Hotaru's team. However, this is my first one. We are traveling with our friend, Wally, who is the same age as Hotaru, and his team.

"Hotaru, I hope everything goes well at the contest," Wally said.

"Thanks, Wally. You two okay back there?" Hotaru asked.

"I'm okay. How are you, Brother?" Bluish Purple questioned.

"Nauseous," I replied.

"According to the PokeNav, Slateport is just beyond this forest. We can go to there for a checkup," commented Hotaru.

"Kirly doesn't look to good," Wally said in concern.

Hotaru: My team doesn't look good either.

Hotaru did an inspection on Pokemon. She started with her team. That included Rapid, the Rapidash, Kirly, the Kirlia, my sister, and me. Rapid suffered a burn. Kirly was poisoned. Bluish Purple was suddenly confused. I had paralysis.

"Hotaru, what are we gonna do?" Wally asked.

"I have everything we're gonna need," she peacefully replied.

"You do!" Kirly exclaimed hopefully.

Wally opened Hotaru's bag of berries. When he looked in, he was shocked. "Hotaru, all of the berries are missing! I guess when that Snorlax used Scratch on you, it took your berries."

"Well, I guess I'll have to search for more," she said.

Hotaruwent through her book, _The Book of Berries_, to find the berries we needed. We needed a cheri for paralysis, a pecha for poisoning, a persim for confusion, and a rawst for a burn.

"Need help, Wally?" Kirly asked.

"No, Kirly, I just need you to rest," Wally gently said.

"That goes for the rest of you," Hotaru stated.

"All right," Bluish Purple and Reddish Pink said. Rapid and Kirly nodded there heads.

"What do the berries look like?" Wally asked.

"A cheri is very small, soft, and red, with a green stem. A pecha is very soft, small, orange, and pretty bulgy. A persim is small, hard, orange, and scrawny. A rawst is hard, bluish green, bitter, and looks like a strawberry," Hotaru said as she was reading the heavy book.

"Like those over there?"

"Yes!" she cried. "Great job, Wally! Now give me a boost up those trees."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Grab the berries on the bushes."

After they gathered the berries, Hotaru blended the berries and Wally spoon-fed it to us. Rapid was completely healed, Kirly was back on his feet, Sister regained her senses, and I and could move.

Going through the forest was tough, especially battling all the grass and bug Pokemon. Luckily Rapid is a fire Pokemon. It has an immense advantage against them. Now, we are entering Slateport City.


	2. Registration

We took a long stroll to the Slateport Contest Hall. Seeing all of the Pokemon made me vastly nervous. Wally got me, my sis, Rapid, Beauty, Dusty, and Mighty the Mightyena checked up for Hotaru by the one and only, Nurse Joy. We were perfectly fine. Hotaru was registering for our Double Pokemon Contest.

"Good afternoon, Miss," Hotaru greeted.

"Hello! May I see your Contest Pass, Ribbon Case, and your Pokemon?" the attendant asked.

Hotaru began looking through her bag. She was occasionally unorganized, and she sighed in relief when she located her things. "Okay, here's my case, pass, and my Pokemon are–"

"Hotaru, here are your Plusle and Minun," Wally yelled while running toward her.

"Here they are," Hotaru said to the admitter.

The lady stared at me. I bet see noticed how nervous I was. Then, she narrowed her eyes, and then she frowned. Hotaru had a questioning look on her face. Hotaru also peered at me then patted me on the head. Then, she forwarded her attention to the contest admitter.

"Is something the matter?" Hotaru asked as she was trying not to snap.

"Is this their first contest?" the woman interrogated.

"Yes, it is," Hotaru bluntly answered.

"I'm sorry. Your Pokemon aren't eligible for this contest. This is the Hyper Rank Contest. It's for Pokemon that have a Normal Rank Ribbon from Verdanturf Town and a Super Rank Ribbon from Fallarbor Town."

"Thanks for the info."

We all left Slateport City and started off for Verdanturf Town. Wally was shaking his head at Hotaru's disappointment.

"Sorry, Reddish Pink and Bluish Purple. You'll have to wait awhile for your contest," Hotaru apologized.

"That's okay. We'll wait," I said in relief.

"I don't want to wait any longer!" my sister whined.

"The Verdanturf Contest is two days away," Kirly said.

"Now, you guys don't have to wait very long," Wally said.

"_Oh, that's just great_," I thought.


	3. The Valiant Trip to Verdanturf

Since we forgot to bring bikes, we had to go through the forest to Mauville City.

"I'm tired and starved," Hotaru whined. "Let's take it easy for a while."

"You're right, Hotaru," Wally agreed. "Let's have lunch."

"Super!" I cheered.

"I know Kirly is ready," Bluish Purple said.

"How?" Wally asked.

"He's already resting!" Hotaru yelled in shock.

Wally shook Kirly a lot. Knowing Kirly, he did what I thought he would do. He woke up so frightened he used Confusion on Wally. Hotaru forced a persim berry in Wally's mouth. He instantly snapped out of his confusion.

"Thanks," Wally said in gratitude.

"No problem," she said.

"Why, Wally?" Kirly asked. "Why?" he asked again.

"Making sure you're okay," Wally said with a caring smile.

After we set up and ate lunch, we resumed our trip through the forest.

We traveled in the forest for a while, but there was a minor set back. We were face to face with about a hundred of bug and grass Pokemon. I was relieved that we had Rapid and some of the Pokemon are part poison. So, I'm also pleased that we had Kirly.

"Rapid, get ready," Hotaru cautioned.

"Kirlia, you too," Wally advised. Rapid and Kirly got into battle position. So did all the wild Pokemon.

"Rapid, use Fire Blast!"

"Kirlia, use Pysbeam!"

Most of the wild Pokemon fainted. Now, there was one thing to do…

"Run!!" Kirly shrieked, and we did. We ran as fast as our legs would let us. Twenty minutes later, we were in Verdanturf Town.


	4. No Fooling, Time To Practice

We are now in the Verdanturf Contest Hall registering for the Normal Rank Contest. We got checked up, and registered without I hassle. Now, we have to check in the Verdanturf Lodge.

"The lodge is pleasant," Hotaru said blissfully.

"I can agree," I said.

"It's like everything Beauty and Dusty said it was like," my sister said.

"Yeah!" Kirly cheered.

"Hotaru," Wally said. "How come you didn't know about the different ranks? I mean not only you're a PokeBreeder; you're an awesome coordinator, too."

"Yeah," she said. "I sorta forgot. I haven't done a contest in a while. Well, you two have seen Beauty and Dusty in contests. So you kinda know how it works."

"Right," my sister and I agreed.

"So," Hotaru said. "No fooling, time to practice."

We went into an open field to practice. All of Hotaru's and Wally's Pokemon were watching. Mighty, Dusty, Beauty, Rapid, Kirly, Magnet the Magneton, Swabby the Swablu, Rosy the Roselia, and Catty the Delcatty were helping us practice.

"Alright," Hotaru said. "Beauty and Dusty will demonstrate the basics to a Double Pokemon Contest."

"What are the basics?" my sister and I said.

"They are appearance, cuteness, originality, timing, and teamwork."

"That's a lot to remember," I said.

"Yeah," my sister said.

"Watch Beauty and Dusty perform, and maybe it'll be easier."

Beauty and Dusty were return to their PokeBalls. My sister and I watched everything to get an idea what to do.

"Ready, set, I choose you!"

The balls opened with beauty. There were streams of bright, bountiful colors! Then before I knew it, Beauty and Dusty appeared.

"Beautifly!"

"Dustox!"

"Dustox, use Gust! Beautifly, use Silver Wind!"

When the two attacks were called, I thought it would be utter chaos. But when I saw this, it was like powder snow being controlled by the wind. I saw the Silver Wind in the rainbow of light. It was a brilliant sight to see.

"See?" Hotaru said. "That's all of the basics. Pretty simple isn't it?"

"A little," we said.

"Now, I'll tell you what to do, and we'll practice it."

"Alright!"

We practice all afternoon. It was a bit rough, but it was a little smoother after every practice. Now I know I'm ready.


	5. Lights, Camera, It Is Showtime!

The time has come. Now, I must put all of my worries aside and perform with my sister. Vivian was the host for the Contest.

"Hello!" Vivian said to the audience. "Welcome to another contest here in Verdanturf Town. I'm Vivian, the host of the contest, and here are the judges, Mr. Contesta, Amelia Vander, and Nurse Joy, of Verdanturf Town! Now, will contestant one please enter the stage?

Backstage was pressuring. I saw all of the Pokemon and the contest in progress.

"Hotaru," my sister and I said. "What number are we?"

"Next," she said.

"What kind of number is that?" I said.

"Yeah," my sister said.

"Next up," Vivian said from the stage. "Hotaru of Littleroot Town!"

"That number," she said. "Well, I guess the time has come."

"Lights, camera, it is showtime!" my sister and I said. We were returned to our Pokeballs, and then Hotaru exited onto the stage.

"Ready, set, I choose you!" said Hotaru.

The audience and the judges gazed at the balls with curiosity. Sparks glittered and fell upon the stage. The judges were amazed. Then, my sister and I were twirling and spinning. Hotaru tossed us our batons. We traded our batons often. Then we threw them high in the air.

"Baton Pass!" Vivian said spellbindingly. "That's taking something literally!"

"Plusle, use Metronome! Minun… use Thunder!" Hotaru said. My Metronome wound up being Assist, and Assist became Silver Wind. When the attacks collided, a big electric star surrounded by silver appeared.

"What a performance!" Vivian said. "You'd say they've done this for years. So, judges, what do you have to say?"

The judges gave the scores. They seemed to be impressed.

"Ten fold!" Vivian. "Amazing!"

The contest continued and results were shown for the top eight. Surprisingly, we came in first for the appeal.

"Ready to battle?" Hotaru said.

"What battle?" I said shocked.

"I thought this was a contest not a battle," Bluish Purple said.

"Now, to win the contest, you must beat all of your opponents in a double battle," Hotaru said.

I was relieved. That is a fact. My sister looked relieved also. Maybe it is the fact that hard work and practice pays off. Actually, I think it is gas.


	6. Rivalry Has Arrived

We were paired up with a girl named Summer. She appeared to be more skilled in battle than performance. Luckily, our battle was last. Before I knew the, battles were over. I did not know it was timed. I was very frightened.

"Don't worry," Hotaru reassured us. "Everything will be okay."

"Thanks, Hotaru," I said.

"It's our turn!" my sister shouted with glee.

The boards were restarted and the last two contestants went backstage. It was obvious who the winner was. It was one of Hotaru's archrivals, Drew.

"Hotaru, it's been awhile," he said.

"Drew, congrats on your battle," she replied.

"Thank you, but what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen you in a lot of contests with Beautifly and Dustox. Your performances were phenomenal. Now, with those two you're holding back."

"So, I did something new. We scored the highest, and that's all I care about."

"Whatever." He walked off. I was scared yet again.

"Why were you so nice to him?" Bluish Purple said.

"Yeah," I said. "He was so rude, and he acted like a jerk."

"Wally always told me that you need to nice even to your rivals. Well, let's go time to battle."

"Now, will Hotaru and Summer enter the stage?" Vivian said from the stage.

Hotaru returned us to our balls and walked onto the stage. Summer did the same. Then, they got into their positions.

"Vaporeon, Flareon, let's go!" Summer called.

"Ready? Set? I choose Plusle and Minun!" Hotaru said.

"Poreon!"

"Flare!"

"Plus!"

"Mine, Mi!"

"Ready?" Vivian said. "Let's battle!"

"Vaporeon, use Hydropump on Minun; Flareon, use on Swift on Plusle!" Summer said.

"Plusle, Minun, dodge and use Thunder on Vaporeon," Hotaru said. After the double Thunder on Vaporeon, it was still able to battle. The problem was, it did not have much hit points left, and Summer did not look happy.

"Amazing!" Vivian said. "Eighty percent damage was done to Vaporeon!"

"Vaporeon, use Bubblebeam on Plusle! Flareon, use Fire Blast!"

"Plusle use Metronome on Flareon! Minun use Thunder on Vaporeon!"

My Metronome turned in Hydropump and Flareon fainted, Vaporeon fainted from my sister's Thunder. The battle was over in about a minute and a half. The remaining four were paired up. Now, we were first and battling Harley.


	7. More Battling

We were resting backstage from that battle. It was fairly easy, but I think the next one will be intense. A few seconds later, Wally was running toward us with Kirly.

"Hey guys!" Wally called.

"We wanted to wish you luck," Kirly said.

"Thanks a bunch," my sister and I said.

"Thanks," Hotaru quietly said.

"What's up, Hotaru?" Wally said. "You're not as psyched as you normally are."

"If make to the finals, I'll have to battle him."

"How do you know?"

"He's a top coordinator. "

"Yeah. Drew's a tough nut to crack. Still, where's the peppy girl I know?"

"Let's rock and roll!"

"There we go."

Before we knew it, Harley came and stopped in front of Hotaru.

"Hotaru," he said. "You look so…EW! Here's the number to my beautician. You need it."

"Harley," she said. "You look gayer than ever."

"I see you're hanging around with your boy toy," he retaliated.

"Excuse me?" Wally said.

"Forget it, Wally," she said.

"Well," Harley said. "Here's a tip for you. Forfeit. You know you'll lose. You're May's cousin, so, losing is in your blood. See ya hon."

"I plan on winning! Bye," she said. She returned us to our balls and went to the stage.

"Alright!," Vivian announced. "Let's get this contest going!"

"Cacturne! Ariados! Let's do it!" Harley called.

"Ready? Set? I choose Plusle and Minun!" Hotaru called.

"Begin!" Vivian said. With that, the clock started the countdown.

"Cacturne, use Needle Arm! Ariados, use Spider Web!"

"Dodge it! Minun, use Metronome! Plusle, use Helping Hand!

My sister began her Metronome attack, and I started lending her power with my Helping Hand. Then, Ariados's Spider Web captured me, and I unable to move. Sister's Metronome became Fire Blast, one of the most powerful fire attacks. It took out Ariados, but Cacturne's Needle Arm struck me and broke the Spider Web. In the process, Harley got really ticked, then reached into his pocket and left his hand in there.

"_What is he up to?_" Hotaru thought.

He smirked and chuckled. It was like he knew something that could ruin a person's social life.


	8. A Secret Revealed

Over the loud speakers, everyone heard two voices speaking. The voices were disguised, so no one knew who they were.

"You're in love with him?" the first voice said.

"Well, he does have a sparkling personality, and he's charming," the second voice said.

"Why Drew of all people?"

Hotaru froze up and was scared out of her shell. Bluish-Purple and I were surprise this was happening. We knew someone's secret would be revealed.

"He's a great coordinator just like me."

"Hotaru, you're archrivals. You can't like him."

"Well, I do, and you're not gonna talk me outta this."

The crowd's attention turned to Hotaru. She got so embarrassed, that she blushed. Her face looked like someone took a paintbrush and painted a red stripe across it. Harley snickered with a revolting look on his face.

"Wow!" Harley shouted. "I never knew your heart was stolen by Drew, hon."

Tears started to form in Hotaru's eyes. She tried shaking them off, but more came. She knew Drew was watching from backstage. I looked at the timer.

"Hotaru!" I said. "The battle's over in one minute!"

She looked at the timer then got back into gear. Now, her eyes had flames in them.

"Plusle, use Thunder! You too, Minun!"

Our double Thunder didn't do much damage to Cacturne. Cacturne replied to the Thunder with a Bullet Seed on Sister. She immediately fainted.

"Oh no! Minun!"

"Ha! That's payback for taking out my precious Ariados!"

"Time's up!" Vivian said. "Now let's see the results!"

"Oh my!" Nurse Joy said. "Vivian, the scoreboard!"

"What's wrong with the scoreboard?" Vivian said.

"The results are out of order," Amelia said.

"What will we do now?"

"Don't worry," Mr. Contesta said. "I'll have it fixed in no time." Mr. Contesta went to the control room and found the problem. The result plug fell out. He plugged it in the socket on ran back to the stage.

"Thank you, Mr. Contesta!" Vivian said. "Now, let's see those results!"

The results were shown on the scoreboard. We won! The semifinals were over. Now, it is time for the finals, and as we all expected, our opponent was Drew. Can we win this? Because I know how Hotaru feels about Drew, I got especially nervous!

--

What do you think will happen? Can Hotaru win the battle and Drew's heart? Or will Drew win the battle and deny her love? The pressure is on NOW!


	9. REcover and Explain

Hotaru's has never been so upset like this. She cried backstage quietly. I did not know what to do. Luckily, Wally and Kirly were there to help make her feel better.

"Hotaru," Wally said. "It's okay. Drew won't think of you any less. He'll treat the same way he does now."

"No!" she cried. "My life is over! I probably ruined his chance of being a great coordinator. I feel so low!"

"Hotaru," I said. "What if he likes you back?

"Even so, I embarrassed him and me!"

"Come on," Bluish Purple said. "It's not the end of the world."

She continued to sob. She looked as if someone died. Hotaru wiped the tears from her eyes and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Kirly said.

"I just wanna be alone," she said.

"Are you sure?" I said.

"Yes."

"Will you be okay?" my sister said.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll just call my parents."

"You're parents are the most famous Pokemon Breeders in Hoenn," Wally said. What can they do?"

"If they can understand Pokemon and their problems, they can understand me." She walked away. A few moments later, Hotaru arrived at the telephone. She dialed her house which is also the breeding field (kinda like Prof. Oak's lab). To her surprise, her mother, Mabel, and her father, Drace, answered. It is not often that they both answer.

"Hi!" Hotaru said.

"Hi Sweetie!" her parents said.

"You know why I'm calling, right?"

"The contest was aired on TV," Mabel said.

"Are you okay?" Drace said.

"It's not like I planned on my deepest secret to be revealed to ALL of Hoenn."

"All I can say is do your best on your battle, and just forget what happened," her father said."

"But, I can't face him."

"Also," her mother said. "Just give Drew the same respect you gave him before."

"Alright, thanks."

"Good luck," her parents said.

"Thanks. See ya."

"Bye." The call ended, and Hotaru felt a bit better. Unfortunately, guess who shows up. It's Drew!

"Oh, hi, Drew."

"Hotaru," Drew calmly said. "You're so immature. Why would you let everyone know you have a crush on me?"

"That wasn't supposed to happen. At least, not like that."

"So, you wanted everyone to know, and you wanted your social status to go up, too?"

"Drew, I can explain."

"Try me."

"I mean, I do like you, but I didn't want all of Hoenn to know. Also, I don't care about my social status. You have to believe me."

"I'll believe it when I see it. Later."

She felt like she was just frozen solid. Drew did not believe her? She felt so low. It was hard for her to not think about it. So, she just brushed it off for the moment and got ready for the finals. She returned to her friends with a relaxed and calmed look on her face.

"Feel better?" Wally said.

"A lot better." Hotaru said.

"How are we gonna plan this battle?" Bluish Purple said.

"Doesn't he use grass types?" I said.

"Yeah," Hotaru said. "Still, you both have Metronome, Quick Attack, and Helping Hand. We still have a chance."

"Yeah!" Kirly said. "Thunder will just be not as effective as usual."

"Right," Wally said.

"We can still win this!" Hotaru said.

"What about Drew?" I said.

"Don't you still have feelings for him?" my sister asked.

"Well," she said. "I still like him, but your battle is more important to me."


	10. Here Comes Double Trouble

Vivian was ready and prepared to start, so she talked with her friend, Amelia Vander.

"Amelia, this has been an interesting contest."

"I can strongly agree, but I would never suspect a secret like that would be told in that way," Amelia said.

"Also, the look on Hotaru's face. She was greatly embarrassed."

"I bet Drew is, too."

"He looks more mad than embarrassed."

"That's true. Plus, Harley's been awfully awkward lately."

"He's normally like that. He doesn't like May or Hotaru."

"Oh. Well, shouldn't you be announcing the final match?"

"Right." Vivian turned her mic on, and got ready for the final match. "Alright!" she announced. "Let's got this matching rolling!"

The audience cheered loudly and wildly.

"Will Hotaru and Drew please take the stage?"

Hotaru and Drew came to the arena. Drew rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. Hotaru was confident and ready to win.

"Hotaru," Drew said. "A word of advice before we start."

"What?" she said.

"If you hold back, I'll crush you harder than I planned."

"Fine."

"Okay!" Vivian said. "Let's start this match!"

"Roselia! Absol! Let's go!"

"Ready? Set? I choose Plusle and Minun!"

"Selia!"

"Plus!"

"Sol!"

"Mine!"

We got into our battle positions. The timer started, and the first attacks were called.

"Absol, use Sandstorm! Roselia, use Petal Dance!"

"Plusle, use Quick Attack! Minun, use Metronome!"

The Sandstorm looked as if it became one with the Petal Dance. It looked pretty, but it was powerful and dangerous. Luckily, I was too quick to get hit, and Sister's Metronome became Teleport. My Quick Attack was a direct hit on Absol.

"A direct hit!" Vivian said. "How will Drew respond to that?"

"Plusle! Minun! Use Metronome!"

"Roselia, use your Petal Dance! Absol, use Flash!" Absol's Flash was successful on me. I could not see a thing! Since that was an unusual attack, it cost us a lot.

Suddenly, a loud and earth shattering explosion was heard, and a humungous hole was seen in the roof of the stadium. It was Team Rocket! This was not Jesse and James or Cassidy and Butch. These two looked far more advanced. They wore a midnight blue uniform. It was obvious what there names were. They were plastered and the side of the helicopter they flew on. They were Sammy and Sally.

"Ha!" Sally chuckled. "Get ready for trial …"

"So don't be in denial," Sammy said.

"We're here for the goods…"

"So do as you should."

"Hand over your Pokeballs…"

"And nothing will befall."

"I'm the sexy twin, Sally! Ha! Ha!"

"Hn. I'm the handsome twin, Sammy!"

"Catching rare and strong Pokemon is the Team Rocket game."

"Give up now, or you'll fail in shame!"

The judges and the audiences were frightened. My brother's eyesight was restored.

"Aww! The Plusle and Minun are so darlin'!" Sally said.

"And strong," her brother chimed in.

"Well," Hotaru said. "You can't have them! They're mine!"

"Oh joy," Sally said." "It's another annoying brat."

"Yeah," Sammy said. "Let's test out our new toy!" The helicopter had a mechanical arm with a claw for a hand come out of a compartment. The claw was commanded by a remote. It was stretched and veered toward us! Everyone freaked out.

"Reddish Pink! Bluish Purple! Use Thunder!"

"She gave them nickname?" Sally said.

"Weird ones," Sammy said. Sally and Sammy snickered. They pushed the button on the remote, and it grabbed Hotaru! Unfortunately, they used her as a lightning rod. My sister and I got scared, the audience and judges gasped, and even Drew flinched a little. Hotaru fussed and struggled to get out of the claw's grasped.

"Ha! Our claw is made is made of pure silver."

"You know what that means."

"Silver is a good conductor of electricity," Hotaru said.

"It also absorbs electricity…" Sally said.

"And sends it back five times stronger," Sammy said.

"Oh joy!" Hotaru shouted sarcastically. "And Thunder is the strongest electric attack."

"Hn," the twin said wit ha smirk. The criminals pushed the button again, and the arm sent the electricity from Thunder and used it to shock Hotaru. The attack was surprisingly strong. It made Hotaru scream out of agony. When the attack was over, she fainted. Suddenly, a single azalea with a sharp point hit their hand, and they dropped the remote. Who could have done this?


	11. A Single Flower and a Dumb Question

What? A single azalea made them drop the remote? Who owns an azalea?

"Astounding!" said Vivian. "A single flower can turn this battle around!"

"Hey!" Drew called. "Reddish Pink! Bluish Purple!"

"Yeah," we answered.

"You wanna help, don't ya?"

"Duh!" we said.

"Get the remote and free Hotaru from their grasp,"

"What'll you do?" I said.

"Get rid of Team Rocket," Drew said.

"Good luck!" Bluish Purple said.

"Thanks,"

We went our separate ways. Then, my sister and I noticed something. "We don't know how to use a remote, do we?" I said.

"It should be easy, Brother," my sister said. "Hotaru uses them all the time."

"What are you gonna do? Ask Hotaru?"

"Good point."

"Also, Drew has been a bit nicer to us."

"And meaner to Hotaru."

"Do you think he may…?"

"Drew liking Hotaru? Maybe."

We obtained the remote, and we looked like we were hit by Supersonic. It had so many buttons and stuff. So, we grabbed it and took it to Drew.

Drew acted like he has ready to slap us. "Do you know how to use a remote?"

"Nope," we answered.

"Just keep pushing buttons until you find the release button."

"They're making me go insane!" Sally said. "They took our remote…"

"So, we'll take they're Pokemon!" Sammy said.

"Let's go, Ninetales!"

"Com'n, Gengar!"

"Roselia, return! Let's go, Flygon!" Drew said.

"Ninetales! Use Flamethrower!"

"Gengar! Use Shadow Ball!"

"Absol! Block that Flamethrower with Sandstorm! Flygon, use Sand Tomb on Ninetales!"

The Flamethrower and the Sandstorm amazingly canceled out each other. The Absol's Sand Tomb effectively captured Ninetales. It could not escape. Gengar's Shadow Ball hit Absol, but it did not bother Absol too much. Sally and Sammy were angered by this.

"Oh no! Ninetales!"

"Don't worry," Sammy said. "I can take on the pipsqueak."

"Hn," Drew said. "_Don't worry, Hotaru. I'll save you."_

"Gengar! Use Shadow Ball, again!"

"Flygon! Use Dragonbreath!" Amazingly, the Attack made Gengar faint. Wait! Flygon fainted, too!

"But, how?" a stunned Drew said.

"It's simple," Sally said.

"I made my Gengar secretly use Destiny Bond," Sammy said with a smirk.

"That's a type of revenge attack. _This could get bad," Drew thought._ Drew wasn't happy about that. He felt like a fool. Suddenly, Ninetales managed to free itself from the Sand Tomb.

"Yay! It's my turn!" Sally said.

"Drew!" I said.

"I'm kinda busy. Absol! Use Hyper Beam!"

"But, it's really important." My sister said.

"What?" he said.

"Do you think the button that says "release" will free Hotaru?" my sister and I asked.


	12. Love vs Rival!

My sister and I ran over to see Hotaru. When we got here, Drew looked relief, and he was still holding Hotaru. What could this mean?

"Are you alright, Hotaru?" I said.

"We were really worried about you," my sister said.

"I'm fine," Hotaru said. "My legs are a little numb, but I'll be ok."

"That's a relief," my sister and I said. Out of the blue, we saw another Team Rocket helicopter. It held none other than Sally and Sammy! They were furious and ready to attack.

"Ha! You thought we could be defeated so easily," the younger sibling said.

"Hn. Well, you're so wrong," Sammy said.

"Oh, great," Vivian said.

"Not you again," Hotaru said.

Reddish Pink & Bluish Purple: Here we go again.

"You still haven't learned?" Drew said.

"We're Team Rocket, and we have one goal," the twins said.

"Fine," Drew. "We'll have a battle yet again."

"Drew, wait," Hotaru said.

"What?"

"Let me take them on. I owe it to them."

"You can barely stand."

"I can battle sitting down."

"Have it your way."

"Alright."

"Hotaru," Bluish Purple and I said. "We're tired. We can't battle."

"In that case, we'll just…" Sally said.

"Take your precious Pokemon," the older twin finished.

"Let's go!" Sally said. "Bellossom, use Petal Dance!"

"Com'n!" Sammy said. "Gyarados, use Ice Beam!"

"Ready? Set? Let's go! Beautifly, use Silver Wind! Dustox, use Assist!" Hotaru said.

"Beauty!"

"Dust!"

The Petal Dance hit Beauty slightly yet did not do much damage, but Beauty's Silver Wind was excellent against Bellossom. Gyarados's Ice Beam barely missed Dusty's wing. Dusty's, Assist turned out to be Fire Blast. Dusty tried to divert the attack toward Bellossom using Gust, but it was not enough. Instead, Gyarados was struck by it, and Gyarados was frustrated by it.

"Gyarados! Use Frustration!"

"Bellossom, use Sunny Day!"

"Dodge it! Beauty! Use Silver Wind! Dusty! Use Psybeam!"

The Silver Wind stunned Bellossom for a moment but did not faint. It was hard for them to dodge the Frustration attack, but Beauty and Dusty managed to do it. The Psybeam did quite a bit damage to Gyarados. Moments later, the sun shone brightly overhead.

"Bellossom! Do your thing and use Solarbeam!"

"Beauty! Dusty! Watch it!"

The Solarbeam was strong and quick. They could not dodge it. Dusty almost fainted, and Beauty was knocked out of the sky! Beauty was out of commission.

"Yay! That's one down!" Sally cheered.

"We'll crush you!" Sammy said.

Hotaru's head lowered. She was staring into space. She looked as if was having a flashback.


	13. Revenge Is Here

My sister and I ran over to see Hotaru. When we got here, Drew looked relief, and he was still holding Hotaru. What could this mean?

Reddish Pink: Are you alright, Hotaru?

Bluish Purple: We were really worried about you.

Hotaru: I'm fine. My legs are a little numb, I'll be ok.

Reddish Pink & Bluish Purple: That's a relief.

Out of the blue, we saw another Team Rocket helicopter. It held none other than Sally and Sammy! They were furious and ready to attack.

Sally: Ha! You thought we could be defeated so easily.

Sammy: Hn. Well, you're so wrong.

Vivian: Oh, great.

Hotaru: Not you again.

Reddish Pink & Bluish Purple: Here we go again.

Drew: You still haven't learned?

Sally & Sammy: We're Team Rocket, and we have one goal.

Drew: Fine. We'll have a battle yet again.

Hotaru: Drew, wait.

Drew: What?

Hotaru: Let me take them on. I owe it to them.

Drew: You can barely stand.

Hotaru: I can battle sitting down.

Drew: Have it your way.

Hotaru: Alright.

Reddish Pink & Bluish Purple: Hotaru, we're tired. We can't battle.

Sally: In that case, we'll just…

Sammy: Take your precious Pokemon.

Sally: Let's go! Bellossom! Use Petal Dance!

Sammy: Com'n! Gyarados! Use Ice Beam!

Hotaru: Ready? Set? Let's go! Beautifly, use Silver Wind! Dustox, use Assist!

Beautifly: Beauty!

Dustox: Dust!

The Petal Dance hit Beauty slightly yet did not do much damage, but Beauty's Silver Wind was excellent against Bellossom. Gyarados's Ice Beam barely missed Dusty's wing. Dusty's, Assist turned out to be Fire Blast. Dusty tried to divert the attack toward Bellossom using Gust, but it was not enough. Instead, Gyarados was struck by it, and Gyarados was frustrated by it.

Sammy: Gyarados! Use Frustration!

Sally: Bellossom, use Sunny Day!

Hotaru: Dodge it! Beauty! Use Silver Wind! Dusty! Use Psybeam!

The Silver Wind stunned Bellossom for a moment but did not faint. It was hard for them to dodge the Frustration attack, but Beauty and Dusty managed to do it. The Psybeam did quite a bit damage to Gyarados. Moments later, the sun shone brightly overhead.

Sally: Bellossom! Do your thing and use Solarbeam!

Hotaru: Beauty! Dusty! Watch it!

The Solarbeam was strong and quick. They could not dodge it. Dusty almost fainted, and Beauty was knocked out of the sky! Beauty was out of commission.

Sally: Yay! That's one down!

Sammy: We'll crush you!

Hotaru's head lowered. She was staring into space. She looked as if was having a flashback.


	14. Flashbacks: Make Me Or Break Me!

~*~*~

"Hotaru, it's been awhile," he said.

"Drew, congrats on your battle," she replied.

"Thank you, but what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen you in a lot of contests with Beautifly and Dustox. Your performances were phenomenal. Now, with those two you're holding back."

"So, I did something new. We scored the highest, and that's all I care about."

"Whatever," he said.

~*~*~

~*~*~

"You're in love with him?" the first voice said.

"Well, he does have a sparkling personality, and he's charming," the second voice said.

"Why Drew of all people?"

"He's a great coordinator just like me."

"Hotaru, you're archrivals. You can't like him."

"Well, I do, and you're not gonna talk me outta this."

~*~*~

~*~*~

"Oh, hi, Drew."

"Hotaru," Drew calmly said. "You're so immature. Why would you let everyone know you have a crush on me?"

"That wasn't supposed to happen. At least, not like that."

"So, you wanted everyone to know, and you wanted your social status to go up, too?"

"Drew, I can explain."

"Try me."

"I mean, I do like you, but I didn't want all of Hoenn to know. Also, I don't care about my social status. You have to believe me."

"I'll believe it when I see it. Later."

~*~*~

~*~*~

"Hotaru," Drew said. "A word of advice before we start."

"What?" she said.

"If you hold back, I'll crush you harder than I planned."

"Fine."

~*~*~

"_It's hopeless," _Hotaru thought._ "I'm not a good coordinator or breeder. I ruined Drew's reputation. He'll never love me. Never! I can't go on this way. I'm not a strong enough person for him. I'm not pretty, smart, fun, or lovable. Am I this hopeless? I guess so. He completely hates me." _Tears were forming in Hotaru's eyes. She did not bother wiping them away. She simply let them stream down her. She cried softly. No one really heard her or paid attention except my sister and me, but when I looked up, I saw Drew turned his gaze away from Hotaru. He looked really upset.

"What's the matter?" the twins said. "Need mommy and daddy to hold your hands?" The crooks laughed.

Hotaru was trying to endure his anger. She regained the strength in her legs and stood up. She was furious at the comment. She returned Beauty and Dusty to their balls. "My parents are none of your concerns," she snapped. "Worry more about how you'll defeat me."

"Your Pokemon are weak," said Sally.

"You won't defeat us!" Sammy said.

"We'll see about that," Hotaru said angrily. "Mightyena! Rapidash! Bring it!" Mighty and Rapid are here! This could be the turnaround Hotaru needs.

"Bellossom! Use Solarbeam!"

"Gyarados, use Hydropump!"

"Rapid! Use Extreme Speed! Mighty! Use Shadow Ball!"

Well, it is a great thing that Extreme Speed always strikes first. Rapid struck Gyarados so hard, its Hydropump was redirected and hit Bellossom! Bellossom got so angry that it used its Solarbeam against Gyarados! Mighty's Shadow Ball was more than enough to make Bellossom faint.

"Wow!" Vivian said. "A major upset! Looks like this battle's could be anyone's victory!"

"You're right, Vivian!" Nurse Joy said coming from behind the table with the other judges.

"I agree," Mr. Contesta said. "This is a fantastic battle!"

"Hotaru must be a very experienced coordinator," Amelia said. "These combinations are beautiful!"

"First, my Ninetales. Now, my Bellossom? You're so mean!"

"Don't worry, Sister. I'll take care this."

"You'd better."

"Gyarados! Dragonbreath!"

"Rapid, use Extreme Speed! Mighty, Hyper Beam!"

Rapid's Extreme Speed was successful, but it was getting fatigued. Mighty's Hyper Beam was not as successful. It barely hit Gyarados. Gyarados's Dragonbreath missed Rapid but hit Mighty. Now, Mighty was paralyzed! This is not good.

"Ha!" Sammy said. "What can your Mightyena do now?"

"Yeah! That was amazing, Brother!" Sally said.

Hotaru held her head down. Her body was trembling.

"Drew," I said. "What going on?"

"She's scaring me," my sister said.

"She's laughing," Drew said. "Her Mightyena is paralyzed, and she's laughing."

"Why?" we siblings said.


	15. Super Spicy Surprise

Hotaru continued to laugh. She shook her head at the crooks. Mighty started to snicker. Everyone was confused. Sally and Sammy were outraged at their sneers.

"Cut it out!" Sally said.

"Quit laughing at us, brat!" Sammy said.

"You paralyzed my Mightyena. Bad idea." Hotaru reached into her pocket. Mighty was trying to stand up. Wait! Is that her—

"That's her PokeBlock case," Drew said.

"You're kidding?" I said.

"Hotaru!" Bluish Purple said. "You've lost your mind!"

"Now," Hotaru said. "It's time for Hotaru's Super Spicy Surprise!

"Which is what?" the twins said raising an eyebrow.

"The recipe for your defeat." She took out a red PokeBlock. Rapid ran to Hotaru's side. She threw the PokeBlock to Mighty, but Gyarados got in the way and ate it instead. Gyarados was in for a hot surprise. It began to get frustrated. The PokeBlock was so spicy.

"What did you do to my Gyarados?!?"

"It should learn not to take things from strangers or take things that don't belong to it," she said.

"Shut up! Annoying brat," Sally retorted.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and sighed at the comment. She was pretty much used to that from bad guys like them. She got another PokeBlock from her PokeBlock case and threw it to Mighty. Mighty successfully caught it. Mighty was energized and was cured from its paralysis.

"How could this be?" Sally said.

"What's going on?" Sammy said. "Your Mightyena should be paralyzed!"

"It's simple," Hotaru said. "The PokeBlock was made from pure cheri berries."

"Meaning?" said the twins.

"It can cure paralysis and boosts up Mighty's stats big time!"

The crooks were stunned the comment. They probably thought it was a fib.

"If you don't believe me," she said. "Then I'll just attack. Mighty! Take Down! Full throttle!"

"Go! Mighty!" I said.

"Take 'em out!" my sister said.

"_I swear," _Drew said._ "She can be so immature, but I care anyone. No! Drew, get a hold of yourself."_

Mighty's speed so incredible! It was moving at lightning speed. Gyarados could not see where Mighty was. Finally, Mighty struck Gyarados with a powerful Take Down. Gyarados actually fell over backwards and hit the helicopter. The helicopter exploded, and with a boom, Team Rocket was blasting off!

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF, AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The audience was roaring with cheers for Hotaru! They were shouting her name. Also, they even started cheering for Drew.

----

Ok. I'd like to mentions a few things.

1. Reddish Pink is narrating the story, and Reddish Pink is a male.

2. Reddish Pink, Bluish Purple, and Kirly are the only Pokemon in the story that speak English.

3. The other Pokemon's words are translated for story sake.


	16. And the Winner Is

Vivian (on mic): Those were tremendous battles! Wouldn't you agree audience?

Audience: YEAH!!! WHOO!!! UH HUH!!! YOU GO!!!

Mr. Contesta: Vivian, there's a slight problem.

Vivian: What? There can't be! These battles were amazing!

Nurse Joy: Yes, but the battle was interrupted.

Vivian: What battle are you talking about?

Amelia: The battle between Drew and Hotaru to decide the contest winner.

Vivian: Oh.

Nurse Joy: Well, we did make another Verdanturf ribbon.

Drew & Hotaru: Really?

Amelia: Only because the first one got lost.

Reddish Pink & Bluish Purple: Oh.

Mr. Contesta: Sorry. I forgot where I put it.

Drew: It's alright.

Hotaru: We had loads of fun anyway.

Out of the blue, someone was running across the stage. It was Wally and Kirly!

Wally: Hey!

Hotaru: Wally! Kirly! What's up?

Kirly: Well, Wally and I were walking around, and we found this.

Wally reached into his pocket and pulled out the Verdanturf ribbon!

Vivian: Where did you find it?

Nurse Joy: We were looking all over to find it.

Wally: Kirly and I were looking around, and Kirly smelled doughnuts and ran into a lounge. When we went in, I saw the ribbon next to a coffeemaker.

Amelia: How did it get there?

Mr. Contesta: I remember now! I went in the lounge for coffee and set the ribbon down so I wouldn't get it dirty.

Vivian: They did battle with style and skill.

Mr. Contesta: And defeat Team Rocket.

Nurse Joy: Twice!

Amelia: I say they both deserve a ribbon.

Mr. Contesta: Me too.

Nurse: Me three!

Vivian: You heard the judges, audience! The winner is! Drew and Hotaru!

The crowd cheered wildly. Drew and Hotaru took a bow. The audience cheered even louder! Hotaru and Drew looked at each other. Hotaru gave him a friendly smile, and Drew gave her a small but noticeable grin.

Wally: Congratulations!

Kirly: You all were great!

Drew: How would you know?

Wally: We watched backstage. Duh.

Reddish Pink: Well, this was interesting for our first contest.

Bluish Purple: Are contests supposed to be like this?

Hotaru: No.

Hotaru returned Rapid and Mighty to their balls, and Drew did the same with Absol. We all left the stage. Drew went one way, and we went the opposite direction.


	17. The Letter

Before you start I'd like to say sorry about my lateness with the story. I was at my aunt's house visiting my cousin from New Mexico. Well if you want more info check out my journal at here's a link http://itachi-koi. Well, enjoy.

We were backstage gathering our stuff getting ready to leave. Suddenly, Hotaru noticed something on her bag.

Hotaru: Guys, why is there an azalea on my bag?

Wally: Beats me.

Kirly: Hotaru, that makes me think.

Hotaru: I'm scared to know how you think, Kirly. Wait! Where's my Contest Pass?

Reddish Pink: It's in Wally's coat pocket.

Bluish Purple: You gave it to him to hold.

Hotaru: Oh, that's right. I guess with all the crazy things happening today, I'm a bit paranoid.

Wally: We'll go long with you to get it, right?

Reddish Pink & Bluish Purple: Yeah.

Kirly: Sure.

Our stuff was packed up and made our way toward the Verdanturf Lodge. It was our last day there. So, we were packing again to leave Verdanturf Town. As we were packing, Wally found something on his bed.

Wally: _A letter?_ Hotaru, there's a letter for you.

Hotaru: Oh. Toss it over.

Wally threw the letter. It went through the air, and Hotaru caught it between her pointer and middle finger. She opened the letter and found azalea petals in it. She looked confused.

Reddish Pink: What's it say?

Bluish Purple: Read it!

Kirly: Please?

Hotaru: Okay. Calm down. Wait! These are some of the lyrics to a song from Toy-Box.

Wally: What song?

Hotaru: My favourite, "Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire".

Wally: How does it go again?

Hotaru: I'll just read it.

_I love your eyes; love your smile; love your funky hair._

_I love your walk; love your talk; and the things you dare!_

_Love you, love you. Yes, I do._

_Love me not or love me, too!_

_Honey, honey, peek-a-boo!_

_I'm in love with you._

_Come, baby. Tell me what you wanna do._

_Maybe we could get together soon._

_Baby, see the fire in my eyes._

_Yeah! You got me hypnotized!_

_Earth, wind, water, and fire_

_Can't get in the way when I'm running to you._

'_Cause I would ride through stormy weathers_

_Just to show you how much I love you._

_I love candy. I love sweets. Maybe ice cream, too._

_Gummy bears and chocolate hearts make me think of you._

_Open, open, sesame._

_I got goodies. Come and see._

_Honey, honey, peek-a-boo!_

_I'm in love with you._

_Come, baby. Tell me where you wanna go._

_Maybe Paris. Maybe Tokyo._

_Lady, see the fire in my eyes._

_Yeah! You got me hypnotized!_

_Earth, wind, water, and fire_

_Can't get in the way when I'm running to you._

'_Cause I would ride through stormy weathers_

_Just to show you how much I love you._

_Come, baby. Tell me what you wanna do._

_Maybe we could get together soon._

_Baby, see the fire in my eyes._

_Yeah! You got me hypnotized!_

_Earth, wind, water, and fire_

_Can't get in the way when I'm running to you._

_Come baby._

'_Cause I would ride through stormy weathers_

_Just to show you how much I love you._

_I love you._

Reddish Pink: Hotaru, we're scared.

Hotaru: Why?

Bluish Purple: Think about. You have a guy stalking you.

Wally: Not stalking. She has a secret admirer.

Kirly: That's kinda hard to believe.

Hotaru: You're right. Still, what's up with the azaleas?!?

Wally: Well, let's look back.

Reddish Pink: There was the azalea that got us the remote from Team Rocket.

Bluish Purple: The azalea on your bag.

Kirly: And the petals in your bag.

Hotaru: Who would do this?


	18. Make up Your Mind

I'm again, really sorry about stretching this story to so, so many parts. I hope you're enjoying this.

------------------------------

Drew was finally making his way out of the Contest Hall. Once he was out, he walked to a field of flowers with sweet, calming aromas. He took out his Pokeball and released Roselia. Roselia was a close friend to Drew and very good to talk with. (PTI Reddish Pink: I'll translate what Roselia is going to say.

Drew: Hey, Roselia.

Roselia: Hi!

Drew: You did an amazing job during the contest.

Roselia: Thank you! Did we win?

Drew: Of course.

Roselia: What's the matter? You're not yourself, Drew.

Drew: Well, I don't know how to explain it, but I think I'm in love.

Roselia: Wow. It took you this long to figure that out?

Drew: What's that suppose to mean?

Roselia: You've been in love for a while. You've just been denying.

Drew: I guess you're right.

Roselia: Aren't I always?

Drew rolled his eyes and laughed at the comment. His Roselia as normally stuck up, but it was just a harmless comment. He knew Roselia was joking around.

Roselia: So, who's the lucky lady? By the way, could you say her full name?

Drew: Hotaru Zeldon Pennsail.

Roselia: Wow! She has a middle name? Wait! How do you even know her middle name?

Drew: I look these things up.

Roselia: So, what are you gonna do about it?

Drew: I don't know. I love her, but she's my rival.

Roselia: So? That doesn't mean anything. She likes you, and you're her rival.

Drew: Still, it'll never work out.

Roselia: Drew, make up your mind. Do want to be her boyfriend or her rival?

Drew: I…can't choose.

Roselia: Okay. _New plan._ You're so immature!

Drew: Am not!

Roselia: You're right. You're my sweetheart.

Drew: Alright. I didn't see that coming.

Roselia: Between the two, which sounded nicer?

Drew: Strangely enough, "You're my sweetheart."

Roselia: I'm gonna sound like a machine. Between the two, which would you like to call Hotaru?

Drew: "You're my sweetheart."

Roselia: Between the two, which do you often say to her?

Drew: "You're so immature."

Drew looked at his feet. He felt ashamed. Roselia hugged him to comfort him. A tear began to form in Drew's eye.

Roselia: Are you crying?

Drew: No, the wind is starting to dry out my eyes

Roselia: The wind's not even blowing. Still, now you probably know how Hotaru feels.

Drew: Yeah. Well, I made up my mind. I'll tell her.

Roselia: Good. I'll get the gift.

------------------------------

The truth is out! Drew has a therapist.


	19. A Question Answered

We got the rest of our bags packed, and we left the Verdanturf Lodge.

Hotaru: I'm heading out to Route 118.

Reddish Pink: Want us to come along?

Hotaru: You don't have to.

Bluish Purple: Then, can we play?

Hotaru: Sure.

Kirly: Dusty, Beauty, Rapid, and Mighty too?

Hotaru: You got it.

Wally: Hey, let's have everyone come out and play!

Hotaru: Good idea!

Hotaru tossed her Pokeballs up and out came the rest of her team. Wally did the same and out came Swabby, Magnet, Catty, and Rosy.

Hotaru: Okay! Have fun, but don't get in trouble.

Wally: Don't worry. I'll watch them.

Hotaru: See ya!

She left for Route 118. It took her awhile to get there. The sun was starting to set. She walked around the edge of a beach. No one was there, so it was quite serene. She took off her shoes and socks and dug her toes in the sand. She sighed and looked at the calm water. Suddenly, a hand was place over her right eye. Then, another hand was placed on her cheek. The hand slid up the left side of and her face and cover her left eye. Her breathing got heavier as she began to panic. She was scared so much, she could not move. She was frozen solid. She quickly realized that the mystery person was a guy. That scared her even more.

Hotaru: Who are you?

–Guess who.

Hotaru: Should I know you?

–Yes.

Hotaru: Wally?

–No.

Hotaru: Drew, is that you?

–Yup.

Hotaru looked relieved. She smiled and slapped Drew on the cheek. He turned his head and looked at her. She noticed he was holding his cheek. She realized that her fingernails dug into his cheek when she slapped him, so he was bleeding slightly.

Hotaru: Drew, are you okay?

Drew: Yeah. I didn't think you had sharp nails.

Hotaru: I really sorry.

Drew: It's alright.

Hotaru: Let me at least help you.

She opened her bag and pulled out a first aid kit. He flinched when she pulled out the kit, for he knew exactly what she going to do. She opened the medical case and got cloths, tape, cotton balls, and alcohol. She opened the bottle of alcohol and poured some on a cotton ball. Drew scooted back at the sight of her doing this. She lifted her hand close to his wound.

Hotaru: Hold still. This will sting a little.

Drew: You don't have to do this.

Hotaru: You don't want it to get infected.

Drew: I'll be fine.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. She pressed the cotton ball on Drew's cheek. Drew trembled at the burning pain in his cheek. She removed the cotton ball and pulled his face close to hers. A very faint blush came upon his face. She blew on his wound to stop the pain. He calmed down and stopped trembling. She folded the cloth in quarters and taped it onto his face.

Hotaru: There. Now, that wasn't so bad.

Drew: I guess.

Hotaru: So, why'd you sneak up on me like that?

Drew: I just had a sudden urge.

Hotaru: Oh. Then, why me?

Drew: No reason. Well, I gotta go. Later.

Hotaru: See ya.

He got up and started to leave. She watched him leave. Then, the thought of the letter she received hit her. She got up, too, and she darted after him.

Hotaru: Drew, wait!

Drew: Yeah?

Hotaru: I know this will be a strange thing to ask you, but do you know anything about this letter?

She handed him the letter and panted because she was out of breath. He opened the letter and glanced at it. He chuckled and gave it back to her.

Drew: I see you've found my letter.

------------------------------------

Well, at least we now know who wrote the letter. It's pretty obvious that Drew did it though. Well, I hope this story is A-W-E-S-O-M-E! Awesome! Awesome! Totally! (Sorry, I was a mini cheerleader at school. The cheers were stupid to me, but they are so addicting.) Please, review!


	20. The Super Sneak

Wally was watching us play. My sister, Catty and I were racing other; Beauty, Dusty, and Swabby were playing tag; Rapid, Kirly, and Rosy were showing off their moves; and Mighty and Magnet were having a staring contest. Yeah. Things are a bit boring without Hotaru. Wally blew his whistled. It meant he wanted us to come back. Since Wally is not the one to shout, Hotaru gave him an earsplitting whistle.

Reddish Pink: What is it, Wally?

Bluish Purple: I was winning.

Kirly: Catty was winning.

Bluish Purple: Whatever floats your boat.

Wally: I wonder what Hotaru's doing alone on Route 118.

Reddish Pink: She's been done for long time.

Bluish Purple: The sun's almost down.

Kirly: It's getting dark.

Wally: Are you guys okay back there?

Well, it seems that Beauty, Dusty, Rapid, Mighty, Swabby, Catty, Magnet, and Rosy were tired. They nodded. First, Wally returned his team to their Pokeballs. Then, he did the same with Beauty, Dusty, Mighty, and Rapid.

Kirly: I'm scared.

Bluish Purple: Really scared.

Reddish Pink: Really, really, scared.

Wally: Why?

Reddish Pink: Hotaru's alone on Route 118.

Bluish Purple: We won't be there to help her?

Wally: With what?

Kirly: What if that stalker guy tries to get her?

Wally: Kirly, she has a secret admirer not a stalker.

Bluish Purple: How do you even suspect he's a stalker?

Reddish Pink: Sister, that was actually one of the smartest questions I've heard you ask in a while.

Bluish Purple: Thank you and HEY!

Kirly: It's simple.

Wally: Try us.

Kirly: The envelope said, "To: Hotaru Zeldon Pennsail". Hotaru doesn't tell just anyone her middle name. Wally, unless you're her secret admirer, she has a stalker.

Wally: You have a very good point there, Kirly. Fine. We'll have to see if she's alright.

Reddish Pink: So, we're spying on her?

Bluish Purple: Aren't you the one who said, "Keep your—"

Wally: Let's not repeat what I said. Let's call this the Super Sneak.

We went to Rydel's Bike Shop and got a bike with a big basket attached to it. My sister, Kirly, and I sat in the basket, and Wally rode the bike. We were at Route 118 in about fifteen minutes. We saw big bush and hid behind it. It was not too far from where Hotaru was. We could see her, but it was hard to hear her. So, we all had to whisper.

Reddish Pink: I see Hotaru.

Bluish Purple: I see two.

Kirly: Two people?

Bluish Purple: Pecha berries!

Sister got the berries and offered us some of them. We all passed. She shrugged and downed the berries quickly. Wally shook his head.

Wally: Wait. I see another person with Hotaru.

Reddish Pink: Who?

Bluish Purple: Where?

Kirly: Why?

Wally: I don't know who, but know it's a guy.

Once he said that, I got more nervous than I was before the contest. I thought she was in trouble. We did not want her to get hurt. So, I did something out of the blue and daring.

-----------------------------------

what the heck did Reddish Pink do? find out with the next chapter! Soryy it took me time to did this chapter posted. My internet connection was down for the last few days.


	21. May the Truth Set You Free

Reddish Pink: HOTARU!!!! THERE'S STALKER RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!

Wally grabbed my tail and pulled me back behind the bush. He covered my mouth so I would not speak any further. We saw Hotaru get up and look around. The guy next to her did the same the same. Hotaru put on her shoes, and they both began running toward the bush we were hiding behind. We all began to panic. As the mystery man and Hotaru came closer, we realized that the mystery guy was Drew. We knew we were so busted, so Sister found another pecha berry, threw it on the pavement, and waited. Drew and Hotaru stopped right next to the bush to catch the breaths.

Hotaru: I could have sworn I heard someone yelling for me.

Drew: Yeah. Well, let's check over here.

Hotaru: In the bush? Why?

Drew: You never know.

Hotaru: True. Still, it's gonna be a pain trying to hide in that bush.

Drew: Let's just go back.

As Hotaru and Drew began to go back to the beach, Drew slipped on the pecha berry my sister threw. He fell to the side and land on the bush. He moaned and looked toward Hotaru. Hotaru shrugged her shoulders and ran over to his left side to tend to him. She tripped over the bike's pedal. She hit the ground pretty hard. Now, we were even surer that we were so busted. Hotaru looked over her shoulder and found us. This will get interesting.

Hotaru: Wally?

Wally: Drew?

Drew: Reddish Pink?

Reddish Pink: Hotaru?

Bluish Purple: Kirly.

Kirly: Bluish Purple, why did you throw a pecha berry?

Bluish Purple: Cuz.

Reddish Pink: Let's stop before this goes on forever.

Hotaru: Fine.

Wally: Ok.

Drew: Have it your way.

Reddish Pink: Okey dokey.

Kirly: Sure.

Bluish Purple: Moo.

Wally: So, what are you two doing on Route 118 together?

Kirly: Alone.

Reddish Pink: On the beach.

Bluish Purple: During a sunset.

Hotaru: Well…I mean…You see.

Drew: It's not what you think.

Wally, Kirly, Reddish Pink, & Bluish Purple: Well?

Hotaru: We just…

Drew: Happen to run into each other at Route 118, and we decided to chat.

Wally: Well, we'll just go then. Want us to check into the lodge again? It's getting late.

Hotaru: Sure. I'll catch up later.

Wally: Ok.

We left and headed toward the lodge.

Hotaru: Are you okay?

Drew: Yeah. Let's just get back to the beach.

They walked to the beach and sat where they were before.

Hotaru: Drew?

Drew: Yeah?

Hotaru: So, you wrote me the letter?

Drew: Yup.

Hotaru: Why?

Drew: Did you read the last line?

Hotaru: Yeah.

Drew: What'd it say?

Hotaru: "I love you". Do you mean it? Seriously?

Drew: Yes, Hotaru. I love you.

Hotaru was blushing furiously. She was speechless.

Drew: If you don't believe me, I'll prove it.

He took out his Pokeball. Out of the ball came Roselia. Drew nodded, and Roselia walked to Hotaru and hand her a small box. She opened the box and in it was a necklace and bracelet. The necklace itself was silver, and it had a gem embedded in it. The bracelet matched the necklace. Hotaru's countenance lit up. She felt extraordinarily special. Drew knelt down and put the necklace on for her. Then, he did the same with the bracelet.

Hotaru: Drew, I don't know what to say.

She hugged him tightly and began to cry. A faint blush came across Drew's face, because her head was snuggled on his chest. He ignored his blush and hugged her, too. By his actions, the embrace was deepened. She calmed and broke the hug.

Hotaru: Thank you. It's so beautiful.

Drew: You're welcome.

Hotaru: You don't know how special I feel.

Drew: I could imagine.

Hotaru: _I feel like a toddler telling her parents she doesn't need a crib. She says, "I'm a big girl! I don't need a crib." "Are you sure?" her parents questioned. "I can do this!" Her parents smile at her and take her shopping to buy a real bed. The bed is built in an hour. Bedtime arrives, and it's time to sleep. "Night!" she said. "Goodnight," her parents replied. Her parents leave the room and have the door half open. She lies in her bed. The feeling is freeing. There's no bars keeping her in. She can do anything._

_ ------------------------------------_

_Oh Drew that was great of her to buy her something so fricking expensive!  
_


	22. What Will It Take

Drew grabbed Hotaru by her waist and brought her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. They looked at each other full of bliss. Then, that bliss went to nothing. Now, they were filled with a wanting passion, and only one thing could cure this.

Hotaru: Drew?

Drew: Hm?

Hotaru: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Drew: Well, let's find out.

Drew grabbed her chin, and Hotaru grabbed his cheek. They brought each other's faces closer and closer. As their faces got closer, their eyes closed. Hotaru tilted her chin up, and Drew slightly slanted his head to the side. They were centimeters away from the other's lips. Just before they shared a passion moment together, the same helicopter appeared for a third time. Sally and Sammy were too persistent. They were burning red with anger.

Sally: You brats!

Sammy: You won't win this battle.

Hotaru: What will it take for you two to learn?

Drew: We'll have to teach them, again.

Hotaru: Drew, all of my Pokemon are with Wally.

Drew: Then, you can borrow mine.

Hotaru: They won't listen to me.

Drew: One will. Roselia, do whatever Hotaru says for this battle.

Hotaru: Thanks. I owe you.

Roselia nodded and obeyed Drew's order. Drew pulled out his Pokeball containing Masquerain. He unleashed Masquerain, and they were ready to fight. Roselia went in front of Hotaru, and they were somewhat ready to fight.

Drew: Hotaru, what wrong?

Hotaru: I only know one of Roselia's attacks.

Drew: Don't worry. You'll be fine.

Hotaru: Ok. Ready, Roselia?

Roselia: Selia!

Sally: Let's go, Milotic!

Sammy: Gyarados! Go!

Drew: Masquerain! Use Hidden Power!

Hotaru: Roselia, use Petal Dance!

Sally: Use Twister, Milotic!

Sammy: Gyarados, use Ice Beam!

Roselia's Petal Dance was great against Milotic, but Hotaru and Roselia were going to need something stronger to penetrate through Milotic's high Special Defense. Milotic's Twister missed them, and Sally was ticked by that. Gyarados's Ice Beam hit Masquerain's wing. Now, Masquerain cannot fly. That put a smile on the crooks' faces. Still, Masquerain managed to use Hidden Power which gave Gyarados a good smack in the face.

Hotaru: Good job, Roselia! Now, go and protect Masquerain.

Roselia: Rose!

Drew: Masquerain, you did great!

Now, Sammy was angered by the attack, and Gyarados was just as angry. The criminals returned their Pokemon to their balls. Hotaru and Drew were confused by this. The villains' eyes changed from their natural colors. Sally's eyes glowed pink, and Sammy's eyes glowed blue.

Hotaru: Drew, get outta here and go as far away from here as possible!

Drew: No! I won't leave you!  
Hotaru: I don't want you hurt. This is the reason I couldn't tell you how I felt about you!

Drew: Then, tell me what's going on.

Hotaru: It's a special hidden power.

-------------

screw you, Team Rocket! You ruined what could've been the ending!


	23. Hidden Powers and Secrets

Right when Hotaru was done talking, an ice attack almost hit them!

Drew: What was that?

Hotaru: Ice Beam.

Drew: Right now, the only one how knows Ice Beam is Masquerain, and I didn't say "Ice Beam".

Hotaru: You might as well say they are part Pokemon.

Drew: Explain this to me.

Sally: We will. Most people are born what people may say "normal".

Sammy: While few people are born with a hidden power.

Sally: Those few people are born able to produce inhuman attacks.

Sammy: As in Pokemon attacks.

Drew: So, you're two of those few?

Sally & Sammy: Precisely.

Hotaru: These kinds of attacks are dangerous and lethal, and they should be used with precaution.

Sally: You really know your stuff.

Sammy: Why would you want to know about this?

Hotaru: I'm also one of those few.

Drew: Hotaru, that's what held you back?

Hotaru: We can talk about this later.

Drew: If it's this dangerous, there may not be a later.

Hotaru: I know.

The twins jumped out of the helicopter and landed gracefully in the sand. Hotaru and Drew noticed their eyes glowed as they were landing.

Drew: Hotaru, explain?

Hotaru: Earthquake!

Drew: The attack?!?

Hotaru: Hold on to something!

They gave each other a dumb look and grabbed each other. The ground trembled frighteningly. They fell over from the strength of the quake. The maniacal crooks laughed at the small victory they claimed. Drew and Hotaru helped one another up. When they stood up, they felt quite dizzy.

Sally: Aw. Did you hurt you?

Sammy: Well, there's more to come!

Drew: Where are Roselia and Masquerain?

Hotaru: I dunno.

Remember when my sister and I got the remote earlier? You know the one from our first battle with Team Rocket. I will tell you if you do not remember. We got the remote from Team Rocket to save Hotaru and did not know what to do with it. So, we gave it to Drew and asked, "Do you think the button that says 'release' will free Hotaru?" Then, he really looked ready to slap us. Now, he looks ready to KILL Hotaru.

Hotaru: I'm sure they're alright.

Drew: They'd better!

Hotaru: Drew, look at the water and tell me what you see.

Drew: Wow. I didn't see that happening in the middle of a battle.

Well, make a long story short, Roselia and Masquerain sneaked past them during the battle to play in the water. Drew put his hand on his forehead and shook his head. The villains laughed at them.

Hotaru: That was really smart.

Drew: What'd you mean by that?

Hotaru: Masquerain's wing was frozen, right?

Drew: You're point?

Hotaru: They're in saltwater!

Drew: Oh. I'm having a lot a stupid moments. Aren't I?

Hotaru: Yeah. Sorry.

Drew: Roselia! Masquerain! Return!

Roselia and Masquerain were returned to their Pokeballs. Once again, Sally and Sammy's eyes glowed. The sand started swirling viciously. Then, it became more of a tornado!

Drew: Sandstorm!

Hotaru: Oh no!

They tried to move, but the storm's terrible winds were pulling them in. After a few mere seconds, they were literally swept off their feet! The storm almost yanked them in. They were inches away from the storm. All of a sudden, the Sandstorm disappeared, and they were blown backwards by a Whirlwind. They both crashed into a tree. Hotaru's back hit the tree first, so the impact on her head was not bad. She landed comfortably on the sand. Drew, however, was not so fortunate. The back of his head smacked into the tree first. He suffered minor whiplash, and after the sudden jerk, he blacked out. He fell forward and laid on his stomach on the sand. Hotaru's heart pounded as she crawled closer to Drew's lifeless body. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She placed her pointer and middle fingers on his neck. His pulse was still going, but it was hard to find his slow beat. She brushed away bits of sand and leaves off his chest. As she brushed the stuff away, she hit something under his shirt. She was so curious. So, she reached into the shirt and pulled out a locket.

Hotaru: _I'm scared. Does this mean he's…? Don't finish that thought._

She opened the locket and was shocked of what was in it. There was a picture of Drew and Hotaru when they were younger!


	24. Awakened and Ready to Fight

_My First Pokemon Contest Pt 24 (Awakened and Ready to Fight)_

She put the locket in his jacket's pocket. Amazingly, Roselia came out of its ball. Roselia was crying so much it seemed endless. (PTI Reddish Pink: I'll start translating again.)

Hotaru: Roselia, please don't cry.

Roselia: No!

Hotaru: Why? You need to be strong for him.

Roselia: He's hurt, and what happens if he…he...?

Roselia began to cry and covered its face with its rose hands. Hotaru picked up Roselia and gave Roselia a tight, comforting embrace (PTI Me: You probably noticed it is hard to use pronouns when you are referring to Pokemon. Especially, when you do not know their gender). Roselia cried louder and threw its arms around Hotaru's neck.

Hotaru: Roselia, calm down. Drew will be fine. He's just unconscious.

Roselia: Really? So, he'll wake up.

Hotaru: He should.

Roselia: Good. So, he'll be fine?

Hotaru: Yup.

Sally: Quit your blabbering!

Sammy: Who cares if he's unconscious!

That comment struck Hotaru's nerve. She went mentally insane. They could have killed him, and that is all they can say? That is just despicable and heartless! Hotaru felt her body jerk. Immediately, she knew what was happening to her. Her inner strength was awakened. Her inner strength was her hidden power that laid dormant for quite some time.

Roselia: Hotaru?

Hotaru: Hm?

Roselia: Wanna finish the battle?

Hotaru: It's too dangerous for you, Roselia. Watch Drew's body, and I'll take these two on.

Roselia: It's two against one!

Hotaru: Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just make sure Drew's alright.

Roselia: Alright.

Sally: Do you ever shut up?

Sammy: Seriously.

Hotaru: When guys like you hurt people I care about, I fight back verbally and physically.

Sally: Let's see…

Sammy: Who's really…

Sally & Sammy: The better fighter!

Hotaru: Bring it on!

Hotaru's eyes glowed lightning yellow, Sally's eyes pink, and Sammy's blue. Sally and Sammy ran toward Hotaru.

Sally: Focus Punch!

Sammy: Hi Jump Kick!

Hotaru: Reflect!

The attacks did not hurt Hotaru too much. The Reflect weakened the strength of the physical attacks. The crooks scoffed at her little defense.

Sammy: Flamethrower!

Hotaru: Pro—

Sally: Not so fast! Taunt!

Sally's Taunt stopped Hotaru from using Protect. Hotaru cover her face and waited for the Flamethower to do its damage and finish her. Seconds passed by, and nothing happened. Hotaru was afraid to look up, yet she did anyway.

Hotaru: _It looks safe. Too safe._

Hotaru looked around and did see anyone but Roselia and Drew. She felt something touch her back. She looked behind her, but no one was there. She looked in front of her then put her hands on her hips. Suddenly, a figure, probably a person, was in front of her, and a bright light was shinning in her face. She was stunned and a bit blinded. The figured quickly went away, and another one appeared. Hotaru realized who this person was. It was Sally!

Sally: Focus Punch! Full power!

Hotaru: _I can't see was she's aiming. I'm a goner!_

_------------------------------------_

sorry for the wait. my family computer got messed up after a series of storms in my area. I finally have the pics I promised. The link is at the bottom. It's a link to my gallery. Thanks for all the reviews in previous chaps. Keep on sending those reviews in though!

http://itachi-koi. 


	25. Surprises

Hotaru waited for the attack to strike her, but it did not come. Cautiously, she looked up and saw Sally and Sammy constricted by Vine Whip! The twins of Team Rocket struggled to free themselves, but, alas, they failed.

Sally: What the?

Sammy: Where did this attack come from?

–Up here!

The crooks and Hotaru looked up. They found out that it was Wally, Kirly, Amelia Vander, her Chikorita, and my sister and I of course.

Hotaru: Hey guys! How'd you find out about this?

Wally: We got worried.

Hotaru: About what?

Kirly: About you being alone with Drew.

Reddish Pink: At the beach.

Bluish Purple: When the sun's down.

Hotaru: Give it a rest! We didn't do nothing!

Chikorita: Chiku! Ku!

Wally: Ms. Vander, what did your Chikorita just say?  
Amelia: Use proper English young lady. By the way, just call me Amelia.

Hotaru: Fine. We didn't do anything. Happy?

Chikorita: Ku.

Sally: Are you just gonna leave us hanging like this?

Sammy: How long do you all plan to pestering us?

Amelia: Until you learn your lesson.

Sally: What.

Sammy: Ever.

Amelia: If that's how you feel, I guess I'll be the next to teach you. Chikorita, Razor Leaf!

The constricted assailants were pelted with razor sharp leaves. They many cuts and slashes when the attack was over, but the narrow-minded villains still did not get the point. Amelia sighed.

Amelia: Solarbeam!

Wally: Kirly, Psybeam!

Hotaru: Let's lend a hand, too. Reddish Pink, Bluish Purple, use Thunder!

Sally & Sammy: Uh oh!

The attacks were fired. Sally and Sammy braced themselves. When the attacks were only meters away, they were absorbed by a barrier! How could this be? We all looked around and saw what seemed to be a private jet. Chikorita released the criminals from its grasped. Sand swirled everywhere as the plane landed. The door opened, and two Team Rocket henchmen ran out. They raced toward Sally and Sammy. When they were almost face to face with them, they practically shoved Hotaru out of the way. The four spoke to one another about their boss wanting them for an important mission.

Sally & Sammy: Alright. We'll catch up in a minute.

The henchmen nodded and ran back into the plane.

Sally: Okay. You guys win this time, but…

Sammy: We'll be back another day, and…

Sally & Sammy: You shall not be victorious.

The crooks ran, hopped into their helicopter, and began to take off. The jet did the same. After a few minutes, both aircrafts flew off and were out of view. We all turned our attention to Hotaru as we walk toward her.

Wally: So, that was random.

Kirly: You can say that again.

Bluish Purple: That was random.

Reddish Pink: You knew what he meant. So, why?

Bluish Purple: Cuz.

Hotaru: That's a surprise.

Amelia: Hotaru, don't you think you should be checking on your friend?

Hotaru: Drew and Roselia! I almost forgot.

Something flicked Hotaru on the back of her head. She turned around to find an anger Drew with a smiling Roselia.

Hotaru: Drew! Roselia! I totally didn't forget about you two.

Drew: Then, you must've known when I woke up.

Hotaru: Exactly!

Roselia: When?

Hotaru: After the battle between me and Team Rocket.

Roselia: Wrong!

Drew: Try before the battle even started.

Hotaru: Okay. I forgot. Sorry.

Amelia: I'd hate to interrupt, but it's almost 9:45.

Wally: Gonna catch up later, Hotaru?

Hotaru: Yeah. See ya.

My sister and I jumped into Hotaru's arms and hugged her tightly. After the embrace, we all left except for Hotaru and Drew. Drew returned Roselia to its Pokeball.

Drew: Hotaru, we need to talk.

Hotaru: Yeah?

She was worried. Everyone knows what it meant when someone says those four words. She was hoping it was not that.

Drew: You said we could talk later.

Hotaru: Oh yeah. Can't this wait?

Drew: Hotaru.

Hotaru: Fine. Well, I didn't know what you'd think of me if I told you.

Drew: Just because you're different, you thought I wouldn't like you?

Hotaru: Yeah. I know that seems so shallow of me.

Drew: No, you just seem so immature.

Hotaru: Figures.

Drew: So, are you still thinking what I'm thinking?

Hotaru: Let's find out.

Hotaru wrapped her arms around Drew's neck, and he put one arm on her hip and the other on her back pulling her closer. They brought their faces closer to the other's face. Before they reached their destination, they looked around.

Hotaru: Looks like no one's around.

Drew: Yeah. It's safe.

They closed their eyes, and they came closer. Their lips were locked together. Their kiss was full of passion as if fireworks were shooting off endlessly around them. This is the beginning of a passionate relationship.

The End.

Or is it…?

--------------------------------------------

Alas! This story is finally to its end (I know a lot of you are happy about that). Fear not! I shall be writing more stories! Not necessarily Pokemon. Well, how was it? Good, Bad, Terribly? Tell me your thoughts. I do not read minds.


End file.
